taylorswiftfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eyes Open
|artista = Taylor Swift |lanzamiento = 27 de marzo de 2012 |grabación = 2011 |género = Alternative rock |duración = 4:04 |álbum = The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond |disquera = Big Machine Records, Republic Records |escritor = Taylor Swift |productor = Nathan Chapman, Taylor Swift |anterior = Long Live |siguiente = Both Of Us |video = Taylor Swift - Eyes Open }} "Eyes Open" es una canción escrita y grabada por Taylor Swift para la banda sonora de la película The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond, aunque la canción no está incluida en la película. Producido por Swift y Nathan Chapman, se lanzó como el primer sencillo del álbum y se envió a la radio principal el 27 de marzo de 2012. Un video musical que consiste en una animación con la letra de la canción se lanzó en Vevo en mayo de 2012. Antecedentes La canción fue una de las dos canciones que Swift escribió y grabó para la banda sonora de la película, The Hunger Games, siendo la otra canción "Safe & Sound". Swift estrenó la canción por primera vez durante una actuación en Auckland para su Speak Now World Tour, antes de lanzarse a la canción que le dijo a la multitud: "Estoy muy emocionada por eso... pero, quiero decir, no crees que sea así ¿Me meto en problemas si la toco ahora? Probablemente no, ¿verdad?" La canción se filtró antes de su lanzamiento oficial el 20 de marzo de 2012. Un video musical compuesto como un video lírico fue lanzado el 17 de mayo de 2012 en la cuenta Vevo de Swift. * Note: En la descripción del video clara mente dice: Music video by Taylor Swift performing Eyes Open. © 2012 Big Machine Records, LLC. making this the official music video. El video consiste en animación con la letra de la canción. Recepción crítica La canción fue aclamada por la crítica general de los críticos contemporáneos, la mayoría de los cuales notaron favorablemente el tono más orientado al rock de la canción en comparación con sus lanzamientos anteriores. Mientras revisaba The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond, Matt Bjorke nombró a "Eyes Open" como uno de los "destacados" en el registro. Jason Lipshutz, de Billboard, también encontró la misma descripción de la canción, afirmando que "existe más en la vena del rock moderno que en su habitual obra country-pop". Premios y nominaciones Rendimiento comercial La canción entró en el Billboard Hot 100 como el debut de Hot Shot en el número 19 con ventas de 176,000 en su primera semana. "Eyes Open" debutó en la lista de Billboard Pop Songs en el número 28, por lo que es el debut más alto de Swift en las listas de Pop Songs, luego superado por "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together", que debutó en el número 18. La canción alcanzaría el número 20 en el dicho listado en la semana que terminó el 28 de abril de 2012. La canción también debutó en Billboard Adult Pop Songs en el número 24 y luego alcanzó el número 11 en la semana que terminó el 12 de mayo de 2012. La canción se convirtió en el 16º mejor vendido de Swift, y su segundo mejor vendido de la banda sonora de The Hunger Games. La canción ha vendido 1.4 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos a partir de noviembre de 2017. Fuera de los EE. UU., "Eyes Open" logró un éxito moderado. En Canadá, la canción ingresó al Canadian Hot 100 y alcanzó el número 17 en la semana que finalizó el 7 de abril de 2012. En Australia, la canción llegó a su punto máximo en Australian Singles Chart en el número 47 de la semana que terminó el 26 de marzo de 2012. En Nueva Zelanda, la canción alcanzó su punto máximo en el número seis, se convirtió en el tercer top ten de Swift allí, después de "Love Story" y "You Belong With Me". "Eyes Open" también apareció en Irlanda y el Reino Unido, donde alcanzó su punto máximo en el número 65 y el número 70, respectivamente. "Eyes Open" fue el sencillo más alto de todas las películas de The Hunger Games, hasta que fue superado por "The Hanging Tree" de James Newton Howard con voces de la actriz estadounidense Jennifer Lawrence, que alcanzó el número 12 en el Billboard Hot 100. Letra Referencias Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Canciones